


Boom

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Derek, just go. There’s no reason for both of us to get killed - “</p><p>Morgan glanced up. “Nobody is dying, pretty boy, I promise you that.”</p><p>Reid cracked an unsure smile. He wanted to believe him, he really did.</p><p>---</p><p>Reid is kidnapped and Morgan tries to save him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly isn't very good but I have a horrible writers block right now and I forced myself to write anyway because I know it isn't good for me to just keep putting off like I was. I hope you enjoy the fic though even if it isn't my best work!

Morgan knew something was wrong the second he entered the bullpen and noticed Reid wasn’t there. He tossed his bag in his chair before going over and looking over the doctor’s area.

From what he saw it hadn’t been touched since yesterday.

He glanced around for Reid’s satchel; a foolproof sign he was here. Nothing.

“Hey!” Morgan called as JJ walked through the bullpen with a cup of coffee, taking a sip from the warm beverage. She turned around and he gestured at Reid’s desk. “Have you seen Reid?”

JJ thought for a moment. “Actually now that you mention it... no.” She walked over, gnawing worriedly at her bottom lip. “He’s never late. I hope he’s okay.”

"Maybe you should call him,” Morgan offered, and she nodded before disappearing outside with her phone already pressed against her ear.

As soon as he was alone Morgan began looking through the files on the doctor’s desk. It was an invasion of privacy, he knew, but it was needed. He needed to know he was okay.

Morgan was almost finished shifting through the files when a note sticking out from the last folder caught his attention. His name was written sloppily near the top. He furrowed his brows and grabbed the note, pulling it out from the folder.

He assumed it was a note for him from Reid. It wasn’t.

Morgan reread the note a few times, hoping he was somehow misreading it.

‘C _ome alone to the abandoned warehouse near Brooks Park or he dies.’_

Morgan licked his lips and glanced around before slowly slipping the note into his pocket. He stood up and headed for the exit. JJ opened the door just as he reached it. 

“Spence isn’t picking up,” she said, frowning.

Morgan opened his mouth, almost spilling the truth, before quickly going quiet again. The note specifically said for him to be alone and while he knew criminals rarely played by their own rules he wasn’t going to do anything that could possibly get Reid hurt.

“Are you going somewhere?” JJ continued. “We have a - “

Morgan lifted a hand, stopping her. “I know and I’ll be back. I just forgot something at home.” He smiled reassuringly, and JJ couldn’t help returning the smile. “Can you put it off for just a few?”

She nodded, patting his shoulder. “Fine, thirty minutes.” She pulled her hand back. “Can you check on Spence while you’re out? Maybe he slept through his alarm or something.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

He hoped that would be long enough.

\---

Morgan pulled up outside of the warehouse and switched the SUV off, breathing out shakily. He had passed the warehouse so many times before and never given it a second thought. It was originally used for holding packages for a local business but the business had closed a few years back. Now it was occasionally used by teenagers who wanted a secluded place to do drugs or party.

And apparently other things.

He glanced at the note and grimaced, crumbling the paper.

Morgan climbed out and slammed the door shut, staring at the front of the warehouse. After a minute of considering his options he headed straight for the two large wood doors. 

He stopped at the doors, listening for something -  _anything_. It was silent.

Reaching down, he grasped the handle of his gun and pulled the weapon out. He steadied his aim and banged on the doors. Nothing. No voices or sounds of movement. 

Morgan prepared himself and opened the doors. 

Immediately he was blinded by bright lights. Definitely not what he was expecting. Morgan squinted, looking through the brightness, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

“Spencer,” he breathed.

Reid was in a chair, chained up, struggling roughly. His mouth was also gagged with some material. Otherwise he seemed okay, though. He saw no blood or injuries. Morgan had never felt so relieved before.

And that was saying something.

He glanced around the warehouse a few times. Once he was confident the UNSUB wasn’t around Morgan approached Reid and dropped down. He was reaching for the makeshift gag when he noticed the small box pressed against Reid’s chest.

Morgan immediately felt lightheaded.

“Mmmm,” Reid’s voice was muffled but loud.

Morgan reached and removed the material from his mouth. “Spencer, I - “

“He left something,” Reid quickly said, licking his chapped lips. He gestured behind him with his head. Morgan nodded, searching the floor. Soon he found a keychain with maybe thirty keys on it.

The second he reentered Reid’s vision, the doctor groaned. “Too many - “

Morgan glanced up. “What?”

“Derek, that’s thirty-seven keys - ” Reid strained, glancing at the timer on the bomb. Morgan knew Reid was trying desperately to hide the fear he inevitably felt. He was staying calm for Morgan when  _he_ was the one with a bomb strapped onto him. Morgan almost snorted. “ - and we have two minutes and thirty seconds.”

He tried the first key. “So? I just have to go fast - “

Reid violently pulled against the chains without warning, startling Morgan. “Don’t be an idiot,” he stressed as Morgan looked at him. “ _Go_. We don’t need two agents dying here, Derek.”

“If you really think that’s happening - ” Morgan dropped the keys and began looking over the bomb, studying the details “ -  _you’re_  the idiot, pretty boy.”

For a long moment Reid kept quiet, flustered that Morgan wasn’t listening. Finally he sighed, glancing down at Morgan. He knew there was no talking him out of something. Morgan was stubborn, and that was one of things he liked so much about him. “Do you think you can defuse it?” 

Morgan pulled out a pocketknife from his pants, snapping away the top of the bomb. A part of him was really hoping it’d be a simple setup he could defuse within seconds. 

Fate always had to be cruel, didn’t it?

He gently moved around the cords. “Honestly... I don’t know.”

“Please, Derek, just go. There’s no reason for both of us to get killed - “

Morgan glanced up. “Nobody is dying, pretty boy, I promise you that.”

Reid cracked an unsure smile. He wanted to believe him, he really did.

“I think I worked on a bomb with the same setup before,” Morgan started, glancing back at the bomb. "It looks really familiar but I can’t - “ He shifted the cords around. “I can’t remember.”

Reid nodded slowly. “It was the Florida case, wasn’t it? The unsolved one?”

He blinked, surprised the doctor remembered. “Yeah, yeah, that one.”

“Derek,” Reid whispered, licking his lips. The agent didn’t look at him, still busying himself with the bomb. “ _Derek_ ,” he repeated, voice low. Morgan finally lifted his head, staring up at the doctor. “Close your eyes.”

He searched Reid’s face. “Spencer, now really isn’t the time - “

“Trust me.”

Morgan breathed out slowly. He trusted him, he always did. He closed his eyes, resting his hands on the bomb. The ticking was distracting. It was loud, echoing off the walls of the building.

They had fifty seconds. Only fifty seconds. Reid swallowed.

“That day you stayed behind with me and studied the bomb - “ Reid started shakily. His voice showed just how scared he was even if his face didn’t. “You had never seen a bomb like it before, right?”

Memories of that day flooded Morgan’s mind. His tongue flickered out, dampening his chapped lips, and he nodded. “It was constructed.. oddly.”

_He sat at the table, rummaging through the remains of the bomb. It wasn’t like any bomb he’d ever seen before. The construction was different and confusing. Entirely new. It scared Morgan not being able to recognize any of it. The team was betting on him to be able to solve it._

_If he didn’t...._

_Morgan sighed. He couldn’t think like that._

Reid’s voice reached him through the memories. “It was confusing, wasn’t it?”

_“Any progress?” Reid asked, and Morgan immediately noticed the tray he was holding. Carl’s Coffee. A cafe they both frequented together outside of work. It was also the same place they’d had their official first date._

_It’d been an embarrassing mess._

_Morgan couldn’t help cracking a smile.  
_

_But then the realization of the situation dawned back to him._

_“No, not yet,” he mumbled, glancing back at the broken pieces on the table.  
_

_Reid nodded quietly, taking the cup he’d gotten for Morgan and setting it down in front of him. “It’s your favorite,” he whispered, offering a small smile and Morgan instinctively returned it. “Do you want company?”_

_He had nodded, and Reid had sat down next to him._

_Morgan idly explained all the pieces and Reid listened closely. He always did. Once he was finished explaining everything, the room went quiet again as he messed around with the remains._

_Suddenly a piece jumped out at him and he flashed a hopeful smile._

_“I think I got it.”  
_

_Reid patted his arm, letting his hand linger on the agent’s shoulder. “I knew you would.”_

_Morgan’s eyes opened and he wildly looked around at the bomb tied around Reid’s chest. “I think I got it,” he breathed, searching for the wires. Hope once again was spreading through him like fire, warming him from the inside out. He would be okay. Reid would be okay._

He opened his eyes. “Wait, wait, I think I got it.” 

Reid smiled small, his lips trembling. “I knew you would.”

Morgan angled the pocketknife, lingering with the blade pressing against a cord. Despite having the memory back he still felt unsure about his decision. If he was wrong, Reid would - 

Morgan glanced up, searching the doctor’s face.

“Do it,” he whispered.

He nodded and without thinking sliced through the cord.

Reid closed his eyes, waiting - preparing.

When nothing happened he opened his eyes and glanced at Morgan. He breathed out, relieved, and struggled against the chains. He wanted to hug him but the chains made it impossible. “You - you did it, Derek, you did it.”

Morgan jumped up, throwing his arms around Reid. Reid leaned into the hug, smiling. He was so relieved he could cry. He ran his fingers through Reid’s hair; a small comforting gesture. “ _We_ did it, pretty boy.”

“Now - ” Reid started, kissing Morgan’s lips as he pulled away “ - can you please unchain me?”

Morgan smiled toothily. “I don’t know, I kinda like you like that.”

“Not funny.”


End file.
